love_livefandomcom-20200223-history
Korekara
is a bonus CD sung by μ's. The song is included in the Love Live! The School Idol Movie Blu-ray package which was released on December 15, 2015. The song is written by Aki Hata, composed by Itou Masumi and Mito, and arranged by TO-MAS SOUNDSIGHT FLUORESCENT FOREST. Track Listing 'Regular Edition (BCXA-1025)' 'CD/DVD' # # (Off Vocal) Video PV by Lantis = Audio :Does not work on iPad, or any medium that does not support the .ogg audio format. Single= |-| MIX= Lyrics Rōmaji= Itsumo doori matteru yo Ano basho de matteru yo Yakusoku wa nai keredo kitto tsutawaru Itsumo doori mattetara Ano basho de mattetara Kakete kuru egao de iki o hazumase Mainichi ga atto iu ma ni nagareru kara Semete ima o daiji ni shitainda ima wa modoranai Kisetsu wa meguru kawatte yuku nani mo kamo Shizen na koto sa demo kokoro wa sukoshi samishigatte shimau yo Kimi wa omoi o doko made oikakeru no darou Issho ni iru to kimeta deai kara daibu tooi tokoro e kita Aa kitto kimi mo... onaji kimochi...? Itsumo doori aeru yo ne (minna de) Ano basho de aeru kara (daijoubu) Korekara o egao de (korekara mo) norikoerareru Ichinichi no owari no sora ni terasarete ashita no koto o Katatta yuugure ga totemo natsukashii Negai o daite (negai o) tsumuide yuku yume no ito (kira kira) Suteki na koto sa hora kokoro wa tsugi no (tsugi no) monogatari o sagashite Kimi wa hikari o (hikari o) dokomade oikakeru no darou (dokomade) Issho ni miru to kimeta kagayaki wa mune no (boku no) houseki ni natta yo Aa kitto kimi mo... onaji kimochi...! Kisetsu wa meguru kawatte yuku nani mo kamo (sou da ne) Shizen na koto sa demo kokoro wa sukoshi (sukoshi) samishigatte shimau yo Kimi wa omoi o (omoi o) dokomade oikakeru no darou (dokomade) Issho ni iru to kimeta deai kara daibu (tooi) tooi tokoro e kita Aa kitto minna... onaji kimochi...! |-| Kanji= いつもどおり待ってるよ あの場所で待ってるよ 約束はないけれど　きっと伝わる いつもどおり待ってたら あの場所で待ってたら 駆けてくる　笑顔で息を弾ませ 毎日があっという間に流れるから せめて今を大事にしたいんだ　いまは戻らない 季節は巡る　変わっていく何もかも 自然なことさ　でも心は少しさみしがってしまうよ 君は想いをどこまで追いかけるのだろう 一緒にいると決めた出会いから　だいぶ遠いところへ来た ああきっと君も…おなじ気持ち…？ いつもどおり会えるよね（みんなで） あの場所で会えるから（だいじょうぶ） これからを　笑顔で（これからも）乗りこえられる 一日の終わりの空に　照らされて明日のことを 語った夕暮れがとてもなつかしい 願いを抱いて（願いを）　紡いでゆく夢の糸（きらきら） 素敵なことさ　ほら心はつぎの（つぎの）物語をさがして 君は光を（光を）どこまで追いかけるのだろう（どこまで） 一緒に見ると決めた輝きは　胸の（僕の）宝石になったよ ああきっと君も…おなじ気持ち…！ 季節は巡る　変わってゆく何もかも（そうだね） 自然なことさ　でも心は少し（少し）さみしがってしまうよ 君は想いを（想いを）どこまで追いかけるのだろう（どこまで） 一緒にいると決めた出会いから　だいぶ（遠い）遠いところへ来た ああきっとみんな…おなじ気持ち…！ |-| English= I'm waiting just like always I'm waiting at that place Though we didn't make a promise, I'm certain it will reach you If I'm waiting just like always If I'm waiting at that place You'll come over with a smile, excited and short of breath While thinking that there's always later, every day is flowing past I want to treasure the present at least; We can't return to this moment The seasons are passing by, everything changes It's natural, yet my heart feels slightly lonely Your feelings, just how far would you go chasing them? We've come so far since when we first met and decided to be together Ah, surely you... feel the same...? We can meet just like always, right? (With everyone) Because we can meet at that place (It's alright) With a smile, we can overcome the future (the future) The sky at the end of each day illuminates us The evening sky beneath which we talked about tomorrow is extremely nostalgic Holding on to our wishes (our wishes), spinning the threads of our dream (sparkling) It's wonderful; See, your heart is searching for the next (the next) story The light (the light), just how far would you go chasing it? (How far) Seeing this together, the radiance we decided on, has become the gem of my heart (of me) Ah, surely you... feel the same...! The seasons are passing by, everything changes (that's right) It's natural, yet my heart feels slightly (slightly) lonely Your feelings (your feelings), just how far would you go chasing them? (How far) We've come so far since when we first met and decided to be together Ah, surely everyone... feels the same...! Gallery Single Scans= |-| Song Cover= Love Live! School Idol Movie BD Front Cover.png Love Live! School Idol Movie BD Back Cover.png |-| LLSIF Song Cover= Korekara.jpg Category:Discography Category:Love Live! Category:Μ's Songs Category:Lyrics